


[Podfic] Crawl Through a Tiny Space On Your Stomach

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Let's Go Steal a Star Destroyer [1]
Category: Leverage, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But They're All Canonical, Crossover, Dex's Diner, Gen, Jedi Temple, Parker the Jedi Youngling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quite a bit of swearing, Temple Massacre, This is super sad, lots of people are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: A youngling hadsurvivedAnakin ... no,notAnakin, Vader hadn't killed them all. Despite all his efforts, he'd missed one.Written by Gang_Aft_Agley
Series: [Podfic] Let's Go Steal a Star Destroyer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078451
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Crawl Through a Tiny Space On Your Stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crawl Through a Tiny Space On Your Stomach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299542) by [Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley). 



> This series has kind of been on my "some day I'll podfic it" not-list and I immediately thought about it when I read your "Dear Podficcer" letter, since it got two of your fanoms and was a fusion?
> 
> I'm also super proud of the cover art for this one? Initially made one for the entire series ([check it out here!](https://i.imgur.com/VPDBp2X.png)), but I ended up modifying it for each fic instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was recorded as a gift for forzandopod for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:10 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (12 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/Leverage-LetsGoStealAStarSestroyer-1)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ofhhunn5qnkyitv/Crossover%20%5BLeverage%20-%20SW%5D%20Let%27s%20Go%20Steal%20A%20Star%20Destroyer_1.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Or9h90UzWA-leec1Ebw9bduoXJFToGoi/view?usp=drivesdk)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Crawl Through a Tiny Space On Your Stomach_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299542)
  * **Author:**[Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley)
  * **Music:**[Sad Medley - London Philarmonic Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1PT_SrME2I)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
